La Jupette à Carreaux Vs Les doigts Ravageurs
by CinDyPLaCide
Summary: B&EPOV,Concours OS LoveLemon-In-Fic, Edward s'apprête à revivre la "Rentrée" en classe de Bella pour une seconde fois,l'appel du SANG ou du SEXE le rendra fou cette fois-ci XD ? LEMON,SWEET&HARD personnalités&SEX,DarkEdward audacieux&VILAIN..TOUJOURS AH !


***ATTENTION: _Allusions S&M, thème pour adultes_****

« _La Jupette à Carreaux VS Les doigts Ravageurs _»

Hello les GirlZ XD

J'ai laissé CHAP 13 de ma ViLAine fic aux allures BDSM « _La Balançoire du Full Moon Party, Thaïlande_ » un tit peu « en plan » pour participer à ce concours... je cours, je cours, j'ai peur de pas arriver en temps pour le 30 Sept... c'est fait YÉÉEE! Espérons maintenant que vous allez « EnJoyer » ce viLAin OS autant que moi... ahhhhhhhhh mes tites coQuinettes chéries XD

En un mot ( ben non ! je ne suis pas capable d'utiliser juste un mot voyons ! ) cet OS est :

_- CoQuin, Réalistique ( en autant que les Vamp existent ), Graphique, ExXxtra-sensuel & Visuel, Choquant, Inusité, Obnubilant, SeXYyyyy... & FantasmagoThique ! _

**FantasmagoThique**: un Edward & une Ambiance Dark à souhait et aussi parce que … ben.. parcqu'on à VRAIMENT le goût d'**être **Bella, que ça nous arrive à NOUS BorDel !

Essayez... ça fait pas mal XD

Sur ce, vous pouvez aller Zieuter les autres OS pour le concours de la « Rentrée » sur **LoveLemon-In-Fic (.)com**

xX_Xx**  
**

**N\A**: _Faut pas oublier d'écouter la Playlist en même que la lecture... **mmhhh so DarKeliCious Baby **_

_Ouvrez À L'AVANCE une fenêtre avec les 6 onglets ( ou d'autres fenêtres ) prêt(e)s à peser sur « PLAY » pour toutes les zics... yesyYES !_

_Et le petit dernier lien **Deep Dish SumDeep Dish Remix ( Elisa ) - Come Speak to Me, **c'est moi qui l'ai posté sur mon CHannel YouTube, nos tourtereaux sont seXyyy hein ? XD_

Ceci est un longgg OS bien LEMONISÉ-Concenttrééééééé...au MAX

**¡Viva el limón!**

* * *

xX_Xx

**_Voir mon profil Chanson #1 Deep Dish - Chocolate City (Love Song)_**

**BPOV**

Le regard effaré qui se reflétait dans la glace devant moi était cinglant, totalement MOI présentement... j'optai par contre pour le désespoir dans le choix de mes mots, certaine que la fureur n'y tiendrait pas;

- Rosaliiiiiiiiiiiiiie... sort moi de lààà... tu peux pas accepter ÇA ! Par pitié !..

Au comble de mon désespoir, je vis cette dernière, complice ( arggghhh ! ), prendre une sucette rouge cerise et la fourrer dans une des mini-poches de cette ridicule jupette écossaise, élément clé, du fameux « kit » dont m'avait affublé Alice pour la rentrée scolaire.

- Put**..., rageais-je enfin contre mes 2 persécutrices délurées; l'une tripant sur le côté esthétique de la chose, l'autre pour enfin vivre son trip « maternel » à fond. Siiickkkkk Harpies... rahhh

Pour éviter de leur sauter vainement au cou, je reportai mes yeux sur mon reflet et re-re-re-contemplai le résultat de leurs efforts du matin: je portais une chemise légère & blanche aux manches ¾ ( jusque là ça va ) mais le fait qu'elle n'aille assez de boutons que pour laisser place à un décolleté afffolant...làlàlàlà... Au moins,.. une cravate assortie aux carreaux blancs, noirs & rouges de ma jupe en cachait son centre !

En plus, les 2 petites démones avaient profité de la volupté de mes boucles sombres, les ayant nouées simplement de chaque côtés en 2 lulus au look coiffé/décoiffé. J'aimais bien cette partie, plus simple, mais... je m'affolais déjà devant l'effet de mes bas blancs & opaques mi-cuisse qui dessinaient un gouffre ( bien TROP sexy ! ) de quelques cm entre leurs top & ma jupette... GOD !

Edward... le pauvre.., lorsqu'il me verrait ainsi vêtue, il allait craquer..., imploser, la folie allait enfler de démence ses pensées impures... et en classe ! J'espère que ce n'était pas un des fantasmes les plus présent qui peuplait sa tête de mâle surnaturelle & déjà survoltée...

Ppfff... Je lui dirai que c'est de LEUR faute.. bon !

Mais je sentais la douce malice en moi qui me chuchotait innocemment: « Voyons voir ses yeux topazes vibrer du « manque », reflétant le coulis des miens, enfin... mmhhh.. »

xX_Xx

**EPOV**

Ça y est, déjà la deuxième année que j'allais me complaire à porter mon attention en cours U-ni-que-ment que sur ma Déesse, pouvant déjà réciter tous les sujets à venir en cette nouvelle année scolaire. THANK goD ! Elle allait être là... pour moi, pour mon plaisir quotidien, attaquant ma pudeur, faisant vibrer les fibres inanimées de mon corps ….recluses en moi depuis tant d'années. Depuis le début, en fait.

Oui, mon état de vampire apportait la surexcitation des mes sens innés & en développait d'intenses nouveaux, les surchargeant extatiquement déjà.. mais depuis que Bella faisait partie de mon existence, depuis l'an passé, depuis qu'elle avait franchi cette même porte où je l'attendais impatiemment, les yeux rivés sur son arrivée, je suffoquais. N'affichant pas même aucune gêne aux rigolades de mes congénères gloussant et commentant mon évidente instabilité... oui... je me préparais à revivre le moment de « son entrée ». Hum... ouf...

Souffrirais-je de nouveau le délirant martyre de la soif, y passerais-je outre & me laisserais-je plus aller à la sensualité complète & iridescente de ses mouvements... sachant que son joli petit cul allait se poser sur le tabouret prêt du mien ? Son petit cul..., ses mains que j'imaginais travaillant mon corps innocent, impudemment...moui

Bbrrr... du calme, elle allait arriver, elle allait devoir se concentrer sur son cours de biologie, son année; prendre des notes, assimiler la matière, travailler sa cocologie fringante, tout ce sacré bizutage scolaire m'était malheureusement maintenant si futile.. cahiers de notes, gomme à effacer, marqueur, règle, hummm... règle en plastique métrique.. règle qui tappe-tappe CLAQUE... BON j'ai dit ON se CALME !

Et là... elle fit son entrée en trombe, vacillante, comme à sa délicieuse habitude.

xX_Xx

**BPOV**

Rahhhhhh... en plus d'arborer cet accoutrement ridicule, je dus courir tout le long vers ma classe car j'allais être en retard à cause de l'action de ces 2 chipies sur mon petit moi.

En me faufilai gauchement vers mon but, j'évitai compulsivement les nombreux visages se retournant à mon passage, euuhhh.. peut-être…. était-ce une bonne chose d'avoir plus l'air d'une « nue-vite » que d'une simple écolière présentement AHH !

Enfin la porte salvatrice de ma classe.

La franchissant, chancelante.. mes yeux trouvèrent instinctivement les prunelles d'or de mon vampire adoré, de l'Être suprême peuplant mes rêves chaque nuits, le Mec des Mecs... mon Edward.. ohh... ses YEUX me dévoraient déjà ! OUIiiiiIi...

Je repris vite conscience de mon allure délurée.. pantelante, mais j'avais ressentie une délicieuse et excitante foudre traverser littéralement NOTre distance.. la nôtre, les pas nous séparant. Encore... son regard de feu implora tortueusement mon corps d'un effet dévastateur, envieux, chaleureux.. j'en fus vivifiée !

Reprenant mon souffle effaré, évitant vainement la pensée que ce serait le même que celui que j'aurais après une session sexuelle avec mon Aimé... si satisfaisante ( mmhh non... pense pas à ça Bella ! )

Je redressai le plus possible ce qui pouvait être redressable & présentable de moi ( si peu présentement, merci les filles ) et me dirigeai vers l'espace libre aux côtés d'Edward... mon cœur ne pouvant cependant pas cesser sa chamade véhémente..., pas si près de lui, impossible...

- Bonjour Edward, lui lançais-je, une seconde avant que l'affreuse sonnerie du début des cours ne se fasse entendre.

Je ne pus quitter son regard... si profond, bouillant, étincelant, que seulement moi pouvait déceler maintenant alors que le reste de son visage restait de marbre, une foule de visions me fit me sentir SI désirable.. si surprenante.. si..

- Bonjour, répondit-il simplement, je devinai qu'il devait retenir délibérément son souffle.

Mes yeux n'eurent le choix que de rester figer sur la vision de ses lèvres idylliques qui venaient de bouger... euh..hum

Ne pas lui sauter dessus... ne pas lui sauter dessus... ne pas lui sauter dessus.. me répétais-je mentalement... quand même ! Mon Sex-God était à moins d'un mètre de mon body, mon body se surchauffant, mon sexe se trempant déjà pour lui AH ! Il m'avait encore ébloui..

Avec grands efforts, je détournai les yeux derrière lui vers un amas de bocaux contenant vers, grenouilles & coléoptères en tous genres que nous allions certainement étudier cette année. Ieukk... GroSS ! Alors seulement je pus river mon attention ailleurs ( ainsi que tout mon Être ! ), vers la personne en avant; le prof.

xX_Xx

**EPOV**

BORDEL... mais c'est quoi ÇA ! Ce kit, cette jupe/jupette à carreaux, ce quadrillé indécent, flamboyant, … et ces boucles, lui donnant l'air gamine à souhait... GOSHH ! Mais elle veut me faire exploser la queue, j'allais juter dans mon froque à l'instant là LÀ !

Ses yeux magnifiques, après m'avoir clairement interdit d'émettre un seul commentaire sur...euh ... certainement sa tenue ( Ahhh... c'est pour ça que mes sœurs l'avaient kidnappée à l'aube ce matin ! ), elle tourna le plus vite possible son attention vers l'avant, affreusement gêné/frustrée/dérangée.

Tel le programme convenu, le prof se mit à blablater sa matière...

Tel mon programme convenu... je sentis alors toutes les cellules de mon corps se crisper lorsque... Humpfff... j'avais Osé prendre un minuscule souffle d'air entre mes lèvres…; son parfum, sa chaleur, sa sève, sa vie s'insinua en moi d'un trait... hummm... & glorifia en un instant chaleureux mes sens immortels.

Chaque particules de ses sucs physique ne m'échappèrent point; je m'ouvrai complètement à tous mes sens surnaturels pour revivre le plus intensément possible l'émoi de notre rencontre... de SA rencontre avec mon corps, enfin... de MA réanimation complète.

Oui, je voulais revivre SON miracle en moi... et oui... cela pouvait être dangereux mais, ….mais.. c'était un besoin.

Je vibrais de façon électrique à l'intérieur... impossible qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas ! D'ailleurs... son coup d'œil furtif vers moi était maintenant empli d'émoi/self-control qui s'en pouvait plus !

Alors... j'osai.

xX_Xx

**BPOV**

La mante religieuse... oui, j'allais choisir cette bestiole puante comme sujet pour la rédaction demandée pour demain par le prof.

Ah.. puante... je ne sais pas pourquoi c'était sorti comme ça... pauvre mante, victime d'un préjugé hehe. Rahhh Bella, qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas mentalement pour combler TOUTE ton attention ailleurs que sur... non... n'y pense pas !

J'irai chercher un bouquin plus tard ce soir à la bibliothèque sur le sujet, Putain de virus Trojan qui à bousillé mon Internet à la maison Rahh !

À ce moment... je sentis des doigts frais frôler délicatement la lisère de peau mi-cuisse que ma jupette laissait entrevoir...ohhhh ! Un délicat frottis longeant quelques cm de ma peau... Aucun mouvement au monde ne put me paraître à ce moment plus désirable et sensuel, le picotement tant attendu de ses chairs contre les miennes...OOhhh... ses doigts maîtres touchant ma chaleur... Ses doigts... ses doigts qui pouvaient reproduire les mélodies les plus merveilleuses à son piano... ses doigts... maintenant.. jouant virtuosement avec les cordes de mon âme par ce touché innocent/indécent... MY GOD ! UN dieu ! Il passa du côté mi-cuisse vers le haut, effectua quelques petits mouvements circulaires et enfin se dirigea, toujours longeant l'orée de mon bas, vers l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Et LÀ... il inséra subitement un doigt sous l'élastique serré de mon bas... GASP.. et le fit ressortir lentement en grattant délicieusement ma peau pré-rougie par l'élastique... un chatouillis douloureux ultra-ULTRA plaisant en ressortit... ainsi qu'une plainte subite de ma gorge ! BorDEL !

Mon visage pivoine se figea d'horreur sous le son que j'avais produit... ( AHHHhhh par sa faute ! ) et je refermai les cuisses d'un coup sec... Je restai les yeux rivés sur le prof pour éviter les quelques regards et déplacements de chaise accusateurs... oOOOOhh... et surtout... SON petit ricanement malicieux... mais à QUOI il jouait ! Devant tous le monde ppffff... mmmhh... euh...enCore.. ?

Mais non. Il ne m'offrit plus ses doigts jusqu'à la fin de la classe ...mais je me délectai du son de ses profonds respires qu'il aspirait goulûment près de moi, ma compréhension en était si … sexuelle; ...ahhh.. il se régalait de moi..

xX_Xx

**_Voir mon profil Chanson #2 Deep Dish – Sergio's Theme_**

**EPOV**

OH. YEAH. Oh yeaaaahhh ! Que de sensations hallucinantes Bella me fit vivre pendant la reprise de notre rencontre, notre moment. Je m'amusai à en décortiquer les différences & similitudes tandis que nous prenions place à nos chaises respectives à la cafétéria.

Je ne pus empêcher un sourire en coin lorsque je vis la moue dégoutée de Bella en s'apercevant du contenu du « lunch » qu'Alice lui avait préparé plus tôt ce matin; une Pomme-de-tire, un Chamalow & une poignée de Gummi Bears. Et quelques sucettes en plus, bien sûr.

- Hum... c'est certainement « concept » avec ton kit, tu sais comme moi qu'Alice ne fait rien que dans les moindres détails... dis... tu tirerais la langue sur cette pomme sucrée en me regardant, lui quémandais-je coquinement.

Elle m'envoya un poing en pleine poitrine... ce qui me fit pouffer encore plus. En effet, j'aimais mieux ce sourire dément, cet œil pétillant que cet air outré de l'instant précédent. En gentlemen, je lui évitai son embarras évident à se promener ainsi en allant moi-même lui chercher de quoi vraiment se rassasier.

Bella les joues pleines, j'observai subtilement les éclats de lumière traverser ses boucles chocolats, caressai du regard son décolleté et je maudis intérieurement cette petite cravate cachant tout du côté le plus.. attrayant...; Alice. Oui Alice avait encore fait exprès... c'est sûr, cette petite démone ne payait rien pour attendre. J'allais arracher cette FOUTUE cravate ! Hehhe Je savais que ça avait été dangereux d'ouvrir mes sens à ce point pour Bella... ça allait avoir des conséquences.. mmhhh, mes yeux devaient être noirs, des mouvements indiscrets pulsaient dans mon bas-ventre... grandissants en intensité, la bête se réveillait...mouaais !

Quand ? Quand...

xX_Xx

**BPOV**

- OK, bon, par là, c'est le gym, mais où est donc cette satanée bibliothèque... je dois être la seule à ne pas avoir accès à Internet en ce moment... fu** !

Me dirigeant seule dans un couloir sombre après les classes, ne voulant pas me laisser reconduire par Edward & toute la bande; je voulais éviter les 2 pècheresses de tous les malheurs de ma journée ( ben euh.. pas tous HeiN ? Mmhh ) Bon. C'est où ?

De mes petits souliers ronds à ganses noires, l'air de freakin' Candy, je continuai mon dédale dans les coins m'étant les moins connus du lycée... AH ! Voilà.

En ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque, j'aperçus un décor sombre et définitivement reclus. Il y avait quelques tables sur la gauche, un ou 2 magazines y traînaient. Sur le mur en face se trouvaient des rangées de livres perpendiculaires à moi et, entre elles, quelques fenêtres carrelées laissaient passer un semblant de jet de lumière poussiéreuse. Il y avait plusieurs rayons chatoyant mais ils étaient tous plus fins les uns que les autres. Sur la droite, d'autres rangées de livres prenaient place, se contentant de suivre le puzzle simpliste de celles du milieu. Le parfum ancien des milliers de pages défraichies reposant, flaccides, alluma un côté lugubre & inopiné en moi, comme pouvait curieusement le créer une soirée de brouillard.

Pas d'ordinateur, pas d'Internet non plus ici.

- Bon... on va faire ça de la bonne vielle façon, soupirais-je en poussant l'interrupteur pour me faire un peu plus d'éclairage.

- Icchhh, maudis-je en entendant le grésillement des néons, évidemment inutilisés depuis les 6 dernières décennies. En fait, seulement que 3 gagnèrent leur dure bataille en éclairant, et que faiblement, l'endroit. Je réitérai mon geste sur l'interrupteur 2-3 fois; même résultat.

- Décidément, la technologie ne sera pas de mon côté cette année.

- ….Gloshzgggzgzzzzzz..zzz, me répondit l'un d'eux en mourant sur le champ.

- Sans commentaire, rechignais-je en me dirigeant vers ce qui semblait être un panneau indiquant un tant soit peu les sujets des livres par rangées. Biologie, c'est par là.

For-mi-da-ble, ça semble être tout au fond. Je sortis mon vieux cellulaire à l'écran craquelé, des papillons dans l'estomac, au moins il m'offrirait un minimum de lumière.

Me dirigeant au fond des rangées sur la droite, je sentais les élastiques des bas me serrant les jambes qui commençaient à me chatouiller délibérément, en plus du stupide effet « look complet écolière », tout ça devenait agaçant sur ma peau. Tournant le coin sur la gauche, dans la dernière rangée, alors je me rappelai le grattement délicieux qu'Edward avait osé m'offrir en classe... Dear God... Mhhh... Là LÀ j'en voudrais partout RAHH !

Machinalement, mes doigts & mon cellulaire avaient étudié les titres et j'avais entraperçu mon bonheur qui m'attendait tout là-haut, au dernière étage de la rangée, bien sûr.

xX_Xx

**___Voir mon profil _Chanson #3 Tom Tyler - Shatner's Bassoon**

Toujours prise dans mes pensées impures, je trouvai au bout de la rangée une échelle incrustée dans son alliage, que je fis coulisser le plus proche possible jusqu'à l'endroit dont j'en avais besoin. Même le bruit grinçant de ses gonds hautement rébarbatifs ne put faire fléchir le petit sourire allumé & malicieux sur mon visage; Edward... ses yeux me dévorant, son attention subtil s'occupant de chaque détails de mon Être.. ses doigts frais..

Je montai 2 marches, levai mes yeux brillants et... m'aperçus que j'avais arrêté l'échelle un peu trop loin du bouquin dont j'avais besoin... mmmhh... avoir besoin.. un flash mental de la main parfaite et douce de mon mec me frappa encore l'esprit..

Les mots clés « J'en avais besoin » m'exaltaient..., peut-être qu'en revenant chez moi ce soir,... lorsque mon vampire viendra à moi, peut-être lui demanderais-je de…. de recommencer avec son « doux grattage » à l'enlèvement de ces foutus bas... moui.. est-ce qu'il voudrait se rendre jusque-là ?

- Ne bouge plus...

- RAAHhhhhhh !, sursautais-je comme une timbrée, en équilibre sur mon minuscule bout de métal à titre d'appuis, le cellulaire volant à tout hasard.

Mes bras se mirent à tourniqueter en tous sens ( en perte d'équilibre total la fille là ! ) jusqu'à ce que 2 appuis sûrs ne se posent sur l'arête de mes reins. Je cessai mes mouvements débiles & voulu jeter un regard vers l'arrière...

- Ne te retourne pas Bella, m'ordonna une voix autoritaire sous moi, mais sans aucun doute familière..

- ….Quuu... Quue Quoii ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu te retournes vers moi pour le moment Bella... mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu finisses ce que tu avais commencé. Hhum... tu voulais attraper un bouquin.. c'est ça ?

- ..euu.. Oui... Ed..ward ?

- Oui.. alors .. fait-le s'il-te-plaît, maintenant..

J'y croyais pas ! Edward... c'était lui cette voix ? C'était son ténor..., encore plus velouté mais... dur de surcroît ? OUCH... tout mon ventre pulsa de sensations extrêmes... iaooo.. wooaaaa.. Han.. ! Ouf

- J'attends..

Décrispant mon ventre, reprenant une respiration presque contrôlée, je rivai mes yeux sur « Tout sur la Mante Religieuse ». Ses mains me lâchèrent ( oh non ). Évaluant la distance entre mon body non-expert en contorsion, j'arrivai seulement à la conclusion que, pour pouvoir l'atteindre sans tomber de mon perchoir, j'allais devoir déplacer mon pied gauche de sur l'échelle et le poser sur le côté métallique de la rangée.

Mon cœur tomba de 4 étages en m'apercevant que... la jupette... j'allais devoir... ohhhhh.. GOD... m'écarteler complètement devant ...euhh... Edward placé un peu plus bas sous moi.. Ohhhh dieu... la honte... Direct dans sa face... Mmmmhhh... et le striNG OH NON ! Nonnono... je savaisjesavaisjesavais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter tout cet accoutrement de malheur.. ça allait mal finir.. ou bien.. AH..ahhhh..

- Respire Bella..

Il reposa ses mains sur mon corps, mes hanches, les fit glisser sur le devant, lentement, ensuite elles s'égarèrent un instant sous la jupette lorsqu'elles retournèrent vers l'arrière, en relevant doucement les rebords, faisant frissonner ma peau, mon corps entier, détendant pourtant la multitude de mes muscles crispés. Il retira ensuite ses mains douces et déposa un doux baiser sur le derrière de ma cuisse gauche, entre le bas & la jupette. Il poussa un léger gémissement qui déplaça l'incarnation d'un Mont d'envies en moi, que je ne compris que trop bien...

Alors... je bougeai..

Mon pied gauche dégagea quelques grenailles & poussières en extra en relâchant son appui et en allant se jucher sur l'étagère mi-hauteur, y perçant un trou entre quelques livres sous mon élan. Installée de cette manière, ma jambe devait maintenant former un angle d'un peu plus de 45°.

L'adrénaline pompait ardemment en moi, ce qui me permettait une perception extra-sensorielle supérieure, j'avais peut-être des chances de ne pas royalement me planter AHH !

Me coupant la respiration vite fait, je vis voler les 2 rangées de livres se situant à la hauteur de ma jupette...; ça y est... si Edward avait voulu m'aider là... y avait faux pas. J'avais placé mon pied plus bas .. BorDel !

Mais il ne faisait JAMAIS de faux pas. Alors... bon.

Un autre gémissement s'échappa de par ses lèvres, affaiblissant dangereusement mes capacités à contenir ce magma hormonal chancelant & explosif en moi.. je fermai les yeux, respirai un bon coup, il avait toujours eut trop d'effet sur moi, mais lÀ... GoSH ! Cet échappé devait avoir à faire à LA vue du siècle qu'Edward s'offrait; moi, ou plutôt.., mon joli petit cul, bien en évidence, le pointu de ma fesse gauche saillant sous l'ombre de cette jupette meurtrière, s'allongeant vers ma cuisse lisse & douce, terminant sauvagement sa vision du grain de ma peau par l'opaque du bas, tout … SeXy.. pour lui.

Et l'autre, celle de droite, formant un pli rebondit, féminin, à demi-caché… mmhh... plus qu'érotique, représentant la chimère de ses phantasmes multiples. Et cette représentation indécente de MOI lui étant maintenant offerte, à 2 doigts de sa possession..

xX_Xx

**___Voir mon profil _Chanson #4 Deep Dish – Sexy III**

- Bellaa...

Le ton de sa voix & le retour frémissant de ses doigts sur mes hanches me laissa délicieusement comprendre qu'il voulait tout déchirer de ce « kit » parfaitement aguicheur, tout déchirer de moi..

Oooohhhh... lorsque sa main gauche descendit de mes hanches et délinéa, de par l'arrière, un chemin tressaillant sous ma jupette et alla directement toucher le tracé de ce que mon minuscule string noir pouvait recouvrir de mon sexe ( maintenant tout pulsant )... excitée/apeurée, j'hurlai un:

- Edward... tu fais quoi... on est ICI.. là, y peut avoir du monde...

- Chuuu... ma belle... tu sais, j'aurais très bien pu faire tout ça dans la classe tout à l'heure, chuchota-t-il en effectuant 2-3 mouvements de vas-et-vient sur mon humidité.

- Tu sais pas l'effet POSssessif que tu as sur moi Bella... cette nouvelle expérience de ta « rentrée » dans ma vie m'a chamboulé... et là... maintenant... je veux entrer en toi, complètement,...oufff.. mais avant... je veux goûter ta douceur que j'hume hardiment depuis des siècles déjà il me semble, tu comprends ?

Il ponctua son dernier mot par le déchirement complet de mon string... ClaC !

AïYeeehh.., lâchais-je, sous le choc, jutant un litre de suc vilain pour lui... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives... my GOD !

- Bella, je te présente la Bête en moi... tu n'as certainement pas oublié que ton copain vient du côté.. Sombre.. Mmhh... Et je veux la laisser vivre, là, maintenant. M'appartenir totalement..

Il poussa un long soupir, relâchant les forces aériennes de ses retenues herculéennes.

- Tu veux que j'expérimente sur toi quelques milliers de trucs que j'ai lu, autant du côté graphique que du côté romanesque ?

Ahh.. ahh..HA ! Edward... il... AHH... enFIN...mhhh... je sentis ses doigts de marbre gratter doucement l'intérieur de ma cuisse droite, montant-descendant, montant-descendant..

Comme Satan veillant derrière la Croix, Edward attendait ma réponse.. toute petite, toute soufflée soit-elle, pour agiter ses mains de maîtres sur mon corps juvénile..

- MM.. hh.. moui Edward s'il-te-plaît.., laissais-je aller, non sans agripper plus fermement des mains les barreaux de l'échelle métallique devant moi.

Bravo Bella, pensais-je, ma tête fonctionnait encore un tout petit peu...; un geste prudent, woooow, même advenant le fait que mon corps suait de chaleur sensuelle... j'étais déjà bien trop glissante, ahh.. ma respiration démente aspira l'odeur des vieux bouquins devant mon visage en ce moment.. l'odeur d'une année d'attente à vivre pleinement cet émoi corporel.. RRAhhh.. enfin!

Il allait me toucher... peut-être bien me pénétrer !

Alors Edward, effectua une série de petits pincements électriques se dirigeant vers mon sexe brûlant de désir..., je déversai quelques mini cris de souris sous la douleur/excitation du toucher parfaitement expressif de ses doigts sur ma peau... ah...

- Ahhh oui Bella... j'aime t'entendre... c'est pour moiiii...

Alors il atteignit mon sexe en douceur et 2 de ses doigts trouvèrent le bouton de chair l'appelant... il commença un doux mouvement rotatif de ceux-ci sur ma partie ULTRa-ULTRA sensible … tout en reposant ses lèvres humides, à quelques mm au-dessus du mon bas droit.

Oohh... il devait s'être léché les lèvres impétueusement pour atteindre ce degré de moiteur... ohh.. ah oui,,, Ahh OuiIiIi... j'étais aussi très glissante d'énervement... Ahhn...

Ses DOIGts... jouaient de leur magie, j'avais toujours les yeux fermés, je ne pouvais toujours pas voir sa magnificence mais j'imaginai ses lèvres parfaites ENFIn touchant mon corps sensuel ...pour lui seul... mon corps ondula sous ses appels. La jupette, frêle, dut se mouvoir impudiquement ..Hiiii...

De ses même 2 doigts... il caressa mon entrée dilatée, les mouillant encore plus, revenant de nouveau sur ma partie sensible, la titillant maintenant plutôt rudement.., il reprit cette cadence 3 fois avant d'enfin les faire pénétrer en moi.. les y ressortant aussitôt...

- Ohhh Bellla... tu es si douce..., glissante, tu veux mon corps en toi ?

- Ouiiii oui oui …. mmhh..oui, suppliais-je rouvrant maintenant de grands yeux effarés.

Alors il monta sur le premier échelon de l'échelle où nous nous trouvions, elle ne grinça même pas sous son geste félin. Et je vis subitement la rangé de livres à la hauteur de mes yeux disparaître en un instant.

- ….. ghhh..

Le spectacle que j'y vis me coupa le souffle... même le son éberlué de tout mon corps resta pris sous le choc: Emmet & Jasper se trouvaient dans la rangée devant moi..

- ….gAH ?, ne pus-je qu'émettre comme son/commentaire/questionnement ahuri.

Un long soupir vint d'Edward...

- La Jupette Bella... c'était trop « à ne pas manquer » tu vois ?.. N.o.u.s s.o.m.m.e.s. d.e.s Ê.t.r.e.s V.i.L.A.i.n.s, de par notre nature, lâchât-il soudain, accompagné d'un son rauque sortant des tréfonds de son Être... vite accompagné par 2 autres cris primaux devant moi.

Alors je compris pourquoi Edward avait dégagé l'espace des livres à la hauteur de mes hanches... plus tôt. C'était pour EUX... pour le spectacle... ARRGGghhh..

Une vague intense de frustration cogna fort contre mon Être en même temps qu'un énième geste des doigts magiques s'activa sur mon sexe soufflé. Il les pénétra de nouveau en moi, lentement, presque discrètement, laissant à mon corps le temps d'absorber le choc mental, ma réaction sensuelle. Il me laissa cette chance pendant une dizaine de pénétrations, ma bouche formant tous les sons, aucun n'en sortant plus cependant. Il me laissa le temps de me délecter de ma surprise/excitation.

xX_Xx

**___Voir mon profil _Chanson #5 Deep Dish - Dub Shepherd**

J'avais devant les yeux Emmet & Jasper, tous 2 adossés sur la rangée derrière eux, faisant douloureusement face à mes yeux chastes. Je ne pus respirer encore que plus profondément en m'attaquant à la vision de leurs chemise blanche ouverte, leurs présence blafarde recouverte timidement de quelques gerbes de lumière.

Je me mit à gémir lorsqu'une poussée particulièrement profonde & rapide se mouva en moi, avant de recommencer son rythme lent, parfaitement coordonné aux pulsions sensuelles que mon ventre arrivait à goûter en ce moment.

- Respire Bella... et goûte toi aussi au spectacle.. laisse toi allée aux sensations.. je veux entendre tes sonnns.., laissa ronronner le ténor, rendu rauque, de mon amant effacé.

Ravalant un peu d'air, maîtrisant la chaleur intense dans mon entre-jambe savamment stimulé, je me concentrai en premier sur Emmet. Un jet de lumière faisant scintiller la pellicule de sueur de ses actes déjà indécents sur sa peau cristalline, ses muscles abdominaux saillaient sous les gestes que son bas-ventre endurait. OOAHH !

J'osai enfin explorer son parfait V abdominal.. mes yeux descendirent la fine ligne sombre de ses poils et atterrirent sur son gland proéminent, qu'il stimulait de son pouce après quelques vas-et-vient de sa main sur son monstrueux membre palpitant. La chair rose sembla se mouiller, je me mordis la lèvre et entendit un léger ricanement sur son côté droit... Jasper.

De son côté, Jasper n'avait pas encore commencé à jouer avec son corps... mais c'est à ce moment qu'il ne put plus résister. Son ricanement s'était maintenant changé en doux soupir de désir/relâchement et avait attiré mon regard hypnotisé. Son sourire se fit coquin... ooohhh si fabULEuxxx... Arrggg... et m'invita à le suivre, ainsi que d'un doigt descendant tout le long de son corps blanc comme neige, slalomant sur la caresse de ses muscles divinement dessinés.

Au même moment, une « poussée » de désir en Extra fit son chemin dans mon esprit, obnubilant totalement ma raison.

Sa main droite atteignit son pantalon, l'autre ouvrit encore plus grandement sa chemise et caressa rudement son muscle pectoral, des millions d'éclats scintillèrent à cette vue, blessant jusqu'à mon âme de par sa beauté surnaturelle même dans cet endroit sombre & lugubre.

Jasper, de ses doigts habiles, défit un à un les boutons de son jeans noir et libéra son impressionnante érection dans sa main, ronronnant de plaisir maintenant. Que de perversion au mètre carré Pu-TaIN !

Leurs yeux se rivèrent de nouveau sur le spectacle qu'allait leur offrir leur frère, ooooohhhhh et Damn IT ! ... Je sentis l'autre main d'Edward se glisser le long de ma cuisse, de par le devant et tirer du côté gauche la jupette fantasmagorique... ce qui eut pour effet de révéler aux 2 dépravés devant moi, lentement & en biais, ma chaude petite chatte jutante sous l'effet des doigts ravageurs de mon tyran... Rajhhhh... des pulsions en extra me firent crier de frustration/excitation... des sonorités similaires, mais plus mâles, emplirent la pièce. Chacune de nos intonations indécentes se répercutant allégrement autour de nous, autour de notre petit univers sexuel, passionné & ahurissant.

- GoDDD ! les mecs... c'est.. C'esTTT.. HHanN, ne puis-je finir car une nouvelle attaque profonde, humide & … plus serrée en moi me fit chanceler de plaisir.

Edward allait maintenant en moi avec 3 doigts, il accéléra doucement son rythme, mon bassin voulu se mettre de la partie mais il relâcha la jupe et me retint fermement par la hanche de sa main ainsi libérée.

- Si tu pousses plus sur mes doigts comme ça... ils vont te déflorer...

J'entendis les soupirs de désir de ses frères.

Il cessa ses mouvements en moi, remonta d'un cran sur l'échelle, rejoignant ma hauteur. Il plaça ses pieds à l'intérieur de mon pied droit et poussa tout son corps sur moi, m'écrasant délicieusement, me faisant sentir toute sa domination du moment, sauvage & fougueuse. Je fus prise par son corps de marbre, toujours la cuisse gauche ouverte.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais... hein Bella ?, souffla-t-il doucement à mon oreille droite.

En gobant mon lobe de ses lèvres cramoisies, il porta ensuite à sa bouche le vermeille de ses aptitudes divines sur mon corps, les sucs de mon sexe... devenus maintenant implorant.

Ses bruits de succions aguicheurs firent tôt de déclencher en moi de multiples pulsions, maintenant douloureuses de désir, je m'enflammais... je fantasmais sur sa langue, ses lèvres pécheresses me suçant les chairs.. mes pommettes étaient en feu de désir/de fougue/d'énervement;

- Ahhh... Edward... je te veux... prends moi.. ouiii

Alors, d'un mouvement que je ne pus voir ou ressentir, il défit ma cravate et la plaqua sur mes yeux, l'y attachant solidement, me coupant à la vue des mâles puissants se pompant maintenant allégrement, sans pudeur devant moi... leurs cris de jouissance rendirent mon corps ardent, tellement en besoin. C'était moi qui leur avait causé cet effet ? GASp...

xX_Xx

**___Voir mon profil _Chanson #6 Deep Dish SumDeep Dish Remix ( Elisa ) - Come Speak to Me**

Perdu maintenant dans le noir de mes sensations, du bruit de nos respirations furieuses & débordantes, je sentis les mains d'Edward se plaquer contre ma poitrine, se faufiler dans mon soutien-gorge, blessant, stretchant tout sur leurs passage ohhh...mmmhhh... Mais j'ad-or-aIS cette bestialité nouvelle de sa part... RRAhhhh... Il déplaçait tout, agrippa la pointe de mes seins et les tritura sans ménagement aucun. Je voyais des étoiles, je lâchai le gémissement le plus sensuel qu'il soit.

- Maintenant, déguerpissez d'ici les mecs, gronda possessivement Edward de sa voix SexXyyy & rauque à souhait...ahh

Je frémissais de bonheur/frustration lorsque je sentis que l'une d'elle alla s'occuper vers son entre-jambe, releva cette satanée jupette et je sentis un membre dur, chaud, palpitant... se déplacer sur mon entrée pulsante, glissant à quelques reprises, agaçant mes chairs plus qu'allumées. Et enfin... cette pointe poussa en moi, me pénétra en longueur... OOAHhh... et en largeur... GOOdd... MMMhhhhh... wooaaa...

- Bella..., susurât Edward à mon oreille... tu es ( il poussa & se recula un peu ), tu es mon plus beau péché ( il poussa encore plus loin & se recula un peu ), tu es mon Ange Déchu ( il poussa encore plus loin & se recula ) et tu es maintenant miennes ( & il poussa enfin tout en profondeur ), atteignant tout de moi, déchirant tout de moi.

Nous criâmes à l'unisson à ce contact divin, inespéré. En cette même seconde, je revécus tous les moments où j'avais tant désiré notre union, cette union de son physique fabuleux, le désir de son magnifique membre s'introduisant en moi, bougeant, touchant mon Être.. et toute ma folie jubilante en fut décuplée en pensant que les mêmes sentiments/sensations étaient partagés... avec LUI...wooaaa..

En un tourne-main, il me fit pivoter sur moi-même, nous gardant en contact. Toujours dans le noir, subjuguée par mes sensations, j'agrippai instinctivement son cou et mes fines & longues jambes allèrent le saisir par la taille.

- Ça va Bella ?, chuchota-t-il, la respiration saccadée de désir, combattant la bête en lui.

Pour toute réponse, je sautai sur sa bouche, d'où m'était venue sa voix veloutée, son miel doucereux pour moi. Mes lèvres attaquant les siennes, se faisant pressantes, on aurait dit que mon corps voulait aussi pénétrer en lui, complètement.

Alors je commençai à balancer mon bassin sur lui et je mordis sa lèvre inférieur sous les sensations délirantes que ces mouvements déclenchèrent en moi.

-... EDwardd... Pluuss.. s'il-te-plait..., arrivais-je à lui exprimer, suppliante.

Alors, il enleva doucement mon bandeau et je tombai dans le noir de ces yeux... RRAhhhhh... pure beautés; ils scintillaient de désir/bonheur/triomphe, l'expression bestiale & fragile, oohh merveilleuse, dessinant chacun de ses traits chavira tous mes sens.

Et alors il bougea à l'unisson avec un de mes balancement... une fois... m'y rencontrant...OOHHH DEAR god..

Il attrapa mon cou, commença à le lécher de la plus intense des manières, suivant l'échine de ma jugulaire, respirant ma vie pendant que nous répétions la magie de nos corps. Il gémit profondément... je ressentis son autre désir de moi ..celui HAUTement risqué... une multitude de sensations bouillonna en moi, une illumination frappa mon esprit; je me vis, ici présente, étant prise par un vampire ..dans le plus sombre recoin de la ville... si loin du soleil étouffant de Phoénix, si... Ayant trouvé MA place RRAhh !

- TOI... c'est toi Edward, pour toujours, tu appelles tous mes sens, tu possèdes ma vie... enCOre..., lui criais-je au visage.

Alors il prit fermement mon bassin, me leva jusqu'à ce que son bout soit presque sorti de mon entrée.

- Bellllaaa, tu es la magnificence de mes nouveaux jours, de ma nouvelle Éternité... et maintenant, goûtons à... NOUS...

A ces derniers mots, il me laissa retomber sur son membre, nos bouches se connectèrent et il répéta ce geste langoureusement, au début, ensuite il l'accéléra tant et si bien que j'eus besoin de respirer l'air resté oxygéné de ses poumons pour survivre à la montée vers notre premier orgasme. Je volai chaque parcelle de la vie que j'avais besoin de lui, d'en lui, il m'offrait enfin TOUT ce que je désirais, tout de son parfum sucré, magnifique... j'exultais mentalement autant que physiquement.

Touchant le paroxysme des sensations, exhalant notre désir pur, notre Amour l'un pour l'autre, nous vécûmes enfin les vagues hypnotiques de notre jubilation partagée. Qui nous cognèrent tous deux... et FORT..

Nous déconnectèrent nos bouches, ouvrirent nos yeux, prîmes chacun notre visage entre nos mains et baisèrent, effleurèrent maintenant doucement de nos lèvres, notre raison de vivre à chacun.

xX_Xx

* * *

_Iiiiiiiiiiii... voui voui voui.. Mmmmmhhh BON ! _

_Que dire de plus ?  
que... comment avez-vous aimé ?  
quel passage vous à le plus séduite ?  
dites-moi touuuuutttt... je le fais avec vous XD _

_**LEMON... preciOUS Lemon..consume-moi ! AH !**_

xX_Xx

_Ciao Bellas :)_

_Pen Name **CinDy PLaCide** XD _

_All YOURs X**ooo**X_


End file.
